Star Crossed Lovers
by vballgirlxo
Summary: Kagome is new to school, and instantly feels a hatred towards popular guy InuYasha. Not knowing why this is, she discovers their past is linked to their future...but how is this possible, when neither was alive in feudal japan? Or...were they?
1. Intense Feelings

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter One.

"I believe we've met before," the boy smirked, a hint of smugness lacing his golden eyes.

"But…how is that possible?" Kagome asked, bewildered. After all, she had only recently moved here. How could they have met previously? She was sure if they had she would have remembered.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise. "Isn't it obvious to you?"

"No, it's not." She stated this more firmly then necessary.

"Well," the smirk widened, "I'll just have to inform you, won't I?"

Gulping, Kagome slowly nodded. She noticed how tense her body was, how she was holding her breath waiting for the answer to a question she had been wondering all this time. Why she felt a connection to this boy she detested so greatly, with everything she had in her. He almost chuckled at her eagerness.

"We were lovers in a former life."

xxx

The rain seemed to pound the car window harder then ever, sending a chill through Kagome's entire body. She watched as the stoplight changed from red to green and her mother hit the gas, sending them closer to their destination.

"You're going to love it here sweetie," her mother cooed, smiling. "Tokyo is a very lovely city." Her voice was filled with hope. The same hope that clouded Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes, it is." She agreed only to satisfy her poor mother, who had recently divorced and was left heartbroken to start anew.

"It's big!" Her younger brother, Sota, exclaimed. "And bright!"

His mother giggled and nodded, swerving to avoid a stray cat in the road. Kagome sighed and watched the shivering creature hurry away in fear. Sometimes she wished she were free like that. No cares or worries or starting over. Making new friends and meeting new people…it all seemed so tough after living in the same town her entire life. How did most people _do_ it? And Tokyo of all places to begin. One of the largest cities in Japan. How scary was that?

Her family had owned the Higurashi temple for over 500 years. Moving there seemed like the best solution to her mothers problems, even if it meant uprooting her family in the process. Kagome's grandfather owned it, but he'd recently moved out.

"Why don't we go shopping for your school clothes this weekend Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked excitedly, glancing at her daughter, who merely smiled.

"Tokyo High has uniforms, remember, Mom?" she reminded the usually forgetful woman. Sad, but true. She would also be starting off with a brand new green-and-white sailor style uniform. Joy. "You picked it up for me the other day."

"Oh goodness that's right…" her mother mumbled, staring at the dashboard but then looking happy once more. "Well, that's okay honey. How about some weekend clothes then?"

"Sure Mom," the raven haired girl faked a pleasant smile. "That sounds great."

"Wonderful!"

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, the only sound being that of the heavy raindrops hitting the car roof and sides. Sota let out an anxious squeal every now and then whenever he spotted something fascinating. Kagome was not as impressed with the dazzling city and all its lights and people, for her heart was behind them, still in Nagasaki where she felt it would always remain. After more stoplights, traffic and bad weather, the small family finally reached their new home. Gazing up the long flight of steps, they couldn't even see it yet.

"Oh my God," Kagome breathed, her mouth going dry. "What are all those _steps _for?!"

Mrs. Higurashi, who also looked fathomed, gave both her children an apologetic smile. "They were built with the temple. Our new house is right up there…" she half whispered.

Sota looked puzzled, much different from his sister's angry expression. "You mean to tell me that everyday when we want to come home we have to climb up _those_?" She threw a disgusted look at the steps. She didn't need to add another annoyance or worry to her extremely long list. And this just took the cake.

"Well, honey, it was in the construction plan and there's really nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry. We'll get through this, alright?"

She leaned over the seat to embrace her scathing daughter, then turned and hugged Sota as well. His seemed to be extended, but only slightly. She pulled back and straightened up, tying her short brown hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, something she did whenever she was about to do some serious work. Kagome grimaced, not ready to unload their car and carry everything up to their house. No, not at all.

"Shall we have a look then?" her mother asked merrily, smiling and unlocking the car. The rain was still pounding down as the three stepped out from the small green car and hurriedly grabbed their umbrellas. Kagome opened hers and raised it above her already soaked head, slamming her door and following her mother to the long flight of steps. She sighed with remorse.

"Here we go…" she mumbled, starting up.

It took less time then she thought to reach the top, but the climb was exhausting nonetheless. Kagome nearly collapsed when she reached solid ground, thankful her legs could have a rest. The rain had eased up and was now merely sprinkling down in a sort of mist, so she decided it was ok to close her umbrella. She would be taking a shower soon anyways…in her new home.

Suddenly looking up, she saw her mother and Sota heading for their house. It was a nice sized two-story home but there was no yard. Cement surrounded the entire temple and smaller buildings were in various places around the main house, which was a plain white color. The others were made from faded wood and thus were a dark brown. Kagome sighed and tried to push the fact she was a temple girl to the farthest place in her mind. It was difficult.

Hurrying over to the house, the teenage beauty quickly threw open the front door and bustled inside. Removing her shoes, she looked around to see where her family had gotten to.

"Kagome, do you need a towel dear?" her mother rounded a corner from the left with a dry towel in her hands and a smile plastered on her face. Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks Mom," she responded, accepting the towel with relief. "I think I'll go take a shower real quick. Are my clothes still in my suitcase?"

"Yes. It's down the hall." Mrs. Higurashi indicated towards the large green suitcase a few feet from them.

Drying off her exposed limbs and long hair, Kagome grabbed some clothes from her case and easily found the bathroom. She stripped from her sopping jeans and t-shirt before turning on the shower and stepping inside. It was already steamy and the glass was fogging up quickly, so she began drawing little circles absentmindedly, lost in thought.

After what seemed like the longest shower she'd ever taken, Kagome shut off the water and wrapped the fuzzy towel around her slender body. She dried off thoroughly and used the blow dryer to dry her thick hair. After that part was finished, she pulled on a gray sweater and slacks. She also tied her dark hair back in a high ponytail.

Thinking it was time to survey the house, she left the bathroom and started looking around. The downstairs had all the essentials; kitchen, bathroom, dining room, living room, closet, front hall. The upstairs also had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a closet. Kagome found her room with ease, for it had all her furniture and boxes. She sighed. Thank god for professional movers.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi stopped by her room. "Make sure you get a good nights sleep, okay? You have a big day tomorrow."

Kagome's puzzled expression made her mother giggle. "School begins tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp."

"What?!" her daughter squealed, obviously not pleased. "You didn't tell me that Mom!"

An apologetic look replaced her mother's cheerful one. "I'm sorry Kagome. It slipped my mind with everything that's happened today. You should be fine though, since it's the first day. Don't worry."

Collapsing onto her soft, pink bed, Kagome closed her eyes and listened to her mother's fading footsteps going back downstairs. Tomorrow was the first day of school…

Yay.

xxx

Waking early and staring out her window for a few prolonged minutes, Kagome slowly threw the covers off her warm body and slunk to her closet. Removing the brand-new uniform from its hanger, she tried it on and examined herself in the mirror.

_Not bad_, she thought in surprise, smoothing the short green skirt. It could have been worse.

Pulling on some socks and brushing her hair, she applied make up and cover up before scooping up her belongings and heading downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi was already wide awake, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome," she smiled, flipping the eggs. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Kagome yawned, taking a seat at the round, wooden table. Yeah, as fine as sleeping in a strange house on the first night before you begin going to a new school can be. Perfectly fine.

But her mother seemed to buy it, and looked ecstatic. "Well, that's wonderful dear! Would you like some breakfast before you head out?"

Sniffing the tempting aroma of eggs and bacon, Kagome grudgingly refused, knowing it would be easier to go to school without a full stomach…just in case.

"I'd better be going anyways," she informed her mother, standing from the table and slinging her book bag over one shoulder. "Don't wanna be late on the first day."

Her mother nodded, grinning and coming around the counter to give her daughter a good bye hug. She squeezed tighter then necessary, and just when Kagome thought she might faint of lack of oxygen, she was released. "Have a good day sweetie," her mother told her, brown eyes serious. "If not for you, then for me."

"I will Mom. Promise."

And she was out the door and on her way.

Tokyo was _huge_, and it would be very easy to get lost Kagome realized. She read the signs carefully, and followed other teenagers her own age wearing the same uniforms. Everyone here seemed to be a hurry, constantly moving and never paying any attention to her. So even if she wanted or needed directions, it would be difficult to ask.

Then there it was; Tokyo High School, nestled behind a high white, brick wall with a black gate. The gate was abruptly open to allow students in, and they walked along a cement pathway to the front of the school. It had many steps leading to the front entrance, and plush green grass surrounding the building.

Kagome lingered at the gate as she took in her new school. It had so many students…she couldn't get over it.

"Excuse me," a boy said, passing her and making her come back from her thoughts. She blinked a few times to clear her head and took a deep breath before starting towards the steps.

Once inside, she got all the necessary forms from the office and began filling them out at once. Luckily, she was able to return them before the bell rang, and she was in her first class just as the teacher arrived. She clutched her schedule tightly in hand, waiting for her assigned set. The teacher gave her a once over and pointed to a small desk in the back of the room. Kagome nodded and quickly took her seat.

The teacher droned on about what they would be learning that semester in World History, and Kagome tried very hard to stay focused. But as soon as she heard a _psstt! _she turned her head to see a very pretty girl staring at her and smiling.

The girl had long, dark brown hair which she wore back in a smooth ponytail. Her pink and black outfit was cute but somewhat revealing, and her chocolate eyes were made up with dark pink eye shadow. She was stunning.

"Are you new?" she whispered, cocking her head to one side in curiosity.

"Yes." Kagome was surprised at how high her voice sounded. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Cool. Where do you live?"

"The temple on Cherry Hill."

The girl smiled and leaned over her desk to talk better. "I'm Sango." Kagome half expected her to extend a hand, but she didn't. She merely waited. Kagome assumed it was so she would say her name.

"I'm Kagome," she mumbled, not wanting to be caught and get in trouble her first day by the teacher. Sango folded her arms over her desk.

"Pretty name," she stated, examining her index fingernail. "Made any friends yet?"

Kagome flushed, embarrassed. "Not really."

"Want one?" the dark eyed girl grinned warmly, looking up at Kagome now, who seemed taken aback.

"Well, sure." She didn't want to pass up any opportunity for a new friend. It would be so sad if she had to go the whole day without anyone to talk to but her teachers. Sango looked pleased.

"Great. I'll save you a seat at lunch newbie."

The conversation ended then and when the bell rang Sango waved good bye to Kagome and sauntered off. Kagome smiled. At least she'd made one friend so far.

Her other classes weren't as accomplishing. No one else talked to her except a boy asking to borrow a pencil, which she handed to him with annoyance. Finally lunch came and Kagome scurried out into the hall, throwing her books in her locker and searching for the cafeteria. A sign pointed her way and she pushed through the double doors and into the stuffy room.

All the tables seemed to be full already, even though she'd practically ran. Sango seemed to be nowhere in sight and Kagome's heart sunk to the floor. Taking a tray and filling it with only a bagel and lemonade, she paid for her food and wandered around looking for a somewhat vacant table, if nothing a vacant seat.

"Hey, Kagome!" a recognizable voice yelled. She turned in relief to see Sango waving from a table in the center of the room. Walking over to it, she set her tray down in the empty seat beside the grinning girl. "There you are! I couldn't find you after class."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Kagome admitted, looking down at her food. Her new friend shook her head and picked up a French fry.

"Nah, it's cool. How do you like things here so far?"

"Alright. It's really big though."

A chuckle came from across the table. Kagome looked up to see a boy watching her, listening to their conversation. His dark eyes were filled with amusement, and he wore a purple t-shirt. His black hair was tied behind his neck in a small ponytail.

"You'll get used to it," he told her, not removing his gaze. "Tokyo is a pretty cool place."

"Um…thanks." Kagome glanced at Sango, who rolled her eyes.

"This is Miroku," she mumbled, not looking too enthusiastic about him. "Miroku, this is Kagome. She's new."

"So I guessed." Miroku smiled a little. "Hello Kagome. Nice to meet you."

Again, she expected the extension of the hand, but it didn't happen. Instead, he grasped her hand and kissed it dramatically. Kagome could have sworn she heard a frustrated sigh come from Sango, but when she looked at her friend she was merely stuffing more fries into her mouth.

"You too, uh, Miroku." Kagome smiled back, dropping her hand once he released it. They chatted for a bit, Sango looking displeased the entire time, and a few more people joined their table in the process.

Sango made a big show of introducing Kagome to everyone, seeming glad that Miroku couldn't talk to her for the moment.

"This is Rin," she indicated a freshman girl with long, brown hair and big eyes. She seemed to like the color orange, for her entire outfit was that color. The girl smiled.

"Ayame." A sophomore with red pigtails and pretty eyes nodded back.

"Koga and Hojo." The one named Koga winked, his long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She guessed he was a sprinter, for her wore a sweatband around his head and wrists. His sky blue eyes were gorgeous. Hojo was tall with shaggy brown hair and a pleasant smile as he greeted her with a "Hello."

"Sesshomaru." A senior with shocking white hair and cold eyes. He didn't even acknowledge her, she noted with a furrowed brow.

"My little brother, Kohaku," Sango continued with a hand roll. Her brother, a freshman, smiled, his short hair in a ponytail behind his head. Kagome was beginning to wonder what was with this school and ponytails…

"And finally, InuYasha."

Sango pointed to the last boy at the end of the table. Kagome caught her breath; he had long, white hair like his brother Sesshomaru and fiery gold eyes. When he lifted his gaze their eyes met and his smirk disappeared. The two stared at one another, each feeling the static that was electrifying their bodies with that single look.

Kagome could feel her heart pounding as she watched this foreign boy, this person she'd never met before, and yet she felt she'd known him her entire life; before her life even. His eyes made her body turn to stone, and she felt a surge go through her body. She hated him.

"Earth to Kagome! Come in Kagome!" a voice was saying inside her head. No…it wasn't in her head. Hojo was saying it.

InuYasha broke the contact then, getting up and leaving the table swiftly. Kagome shook her head and looked over to see a frazzled Hojo, looking worried. "Are you okay? You looked like you'd seen a ghost!"

Had she? Kagome didn't answer at first, remembering her lemonade and taking a long sip before smiling at Hojo.

"I'm fine Hojo. Just a little shaken up from the first day, you know?" She stood with her tray and got out of her seat. "I'll see you guys in class. I need some fresh air." She gave a friendly grin before tossing her food and putting her tray in the proper place.

She crossed the cafeteria and went through the first door she saw, not caring where it took her. She emerged into the back of the school, almost tripping down the steps before catching herself.

There was a small garden in front of her and she slowly went down the steps and through the little white gate that wrapped around the entire thing. It smelled sweetly of various flowers and the fresh air cleared her clouded head. She found a little bench and sank into it, resting her feet and body and mind.

"InuYasha."

Even saying his name made her angry. Electricity seemed to surge through her veins and it made her shiver. What was going on? She'd never really thought about boys much but he made her feel so…different. Angry, yet curious. A bird chirped from beside her and she studied it, wishing she had wings to just fly away with. Birds were so lucky.

Picturing his face in her mind, Kagome tried thinking of a reason why she should feel such hatred towards a boy she'd never once met. No verification came to her, so she sighed and tried to shake him from her head. It was hard.

A sudden gust of wind chilled her so much that she knew it was time to go inside, and she struggled to get up. Her limbs were icy and when she walked her legs felt rubbery and fake, like they belonged to someone else. The first bell made her quicken her pace, pulling open the door she'd came through and rushing to class.

For the rest of the school day, InuYasha occupied her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to focus on what the teacher was lecturing or what Sango or someone else was saying to her, she couldn't make herself forget him. Was she going crazy?

The halls were always so packed she never glimpsed him, even though she looked around everywhere. He didn't seem to reappear anywhere. Maybe he _was _a ghost.

No…that was ridiculous.

Finally, the final bell rang and Kagome gathered her things from her locker and shoved them into her book bag. She slammed it, and, after saying good bye to several people, headed outside, frowning when she noticed a light drizzle. Before she had even reached the gate it was raining. Frustrated and soaked, she dug around in her bag for a jacket and threw it on.

Once on the sidewalk and heading home, she dreaded the long walk ahead of her. It was then that she heard a car pull up beside her and stop. She glanced over at it, and raised an eyebrow. It was a shiny red convertible with the top pulled up, and driving it was InuYasha.

He leaned over and smirked. "Need a ride?"


	2. Picture This

_It was a shiny red convertible with the top pulled up, and driving it was InuYasha. He leaned over and smirked. "Need a ride?"_

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter Two.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth slightly to respond but no sound came out. InuYasha didn't grow impatient, and he didn't change his expression. It was amused; curious even.

"I…no, thank you," Kagome finally muttered, turning away from his vehicle and pacing quickly ahead. She heard him pull forward, driving alongside her on the road.

"Aw, come on. You're getting soaked out there. I've got the heater on and I promise not to play any annoying music."

She slowed a bit and eyed him and his expensive car. What was the harm? Accepting a ride from a stranger wasn't that dangerous…okay, yes it was, but she was freezing and didn't want a cold.

"Fine." Kagome strode over to his car but hesitated a bit before opening the door. "Wait, I'll get your seat all wet!"

InuYasha chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'll lay my jacket across it." He removed his leather jacket and laid it down across the seat, then patted it a couple times with a warm smile, inviting her to sit down. Kagome furrowed her brow but hopped in and slammed the door. She didn't like where this was going.

The rain prattled against the windows and InuYasha had the windshield wipers on full force. He seemed to be a pretty good driver for the most part, but Kagome wasn't too sure yet. It was a good time to get a close look at this mysterious boy, she reminded herself, glancing over slightly out of the corner of her eye.

He had decent taste in clothes, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. His long white hair nearly reached his waste and he had a firm jaw and small nose. What she found most captivating though were his eyes. They were a bright golden color that seemed to put her in a trance every time she met their gaze. Looking away, Kagome shook her head.

"You live on Cherry Hill right?" InuYasha asked after a moment, startling her.

"Y-Yes," she replied, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"That's a pretty cool place. I used to go there as a kid. Some old man held bonfires and festivals there every year and it was always packed. When did you buy it?"

His tone was curious and friendly but his eyes told her different. He felt the same resentment she did towards him. That same gripping hostility that neither could figure out yet.

"We didn't. My family has owned that temple for centuries. We just moved in yesterday."

He seemed surprised. "Yesterday huh? Wow."

"I know."

They turned a corner. Kagome chewed on her pinky nail. "So how long have you lived here?" she managed to ask. InuYasha shrugged.

"My whole life I guess," he said with boredom. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't living here. Although my dad travels a lot for business so we might have moved when I was born, or something, but I wouldn't remember."

"I see." Kagome nodded understandingly, leaning against the back of her seat. "I lived in my old town for my entire life until we moved here. I miss those days."

"What days?"

She paused. "The happy ones."

The boy sitting next to her looked puzzled, but he didn't question the topic any further. Kagome was glad, too. How could someone like him understand divorce, loss and unhappiness? He seemed like the perfect little rich boy. Or was he?

It was quiet for a short moment before Kagome's knees accidentally bumped into the small compartment under the dashboard. It fell open and the contents spilled out.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. _Idiot! Why are you always so clumsy?_

Leaning forward to scoop everything up and return it, she paused as a small, square picture slipped from her hands. Throwing the other things back where they belonged, she retrieved the picture and couldn't help but peek at it. And gasp.

It was of her.

Last year she had been in a magazine advertisement for spring clothing, wearing bright colors and smiling big for the camera. In her hand was that same smiling face, cut out straight from the magazine and stuffed in this compartment.

"You okay over th—" InuYasha started before stopping midsentence and staring at what she was holding. His eyes grew dark as he snatched the clipping from her small hands and shoved it into his back pocket. Kagome was silent as she pondered this situation.

"Um…InuYasha?" she whispered, twiddling her thumbs and gazing out her window, facing away from him.

"What?" he snapped.

She reconsidered. "Never mind."

He sighed and pulled to a stop. Kagome was confused before she looked out the windshield and saw the long flight of steps leading to her house. He shifted slowly in his seat to face her, not taking his eyes off his legs.

"Might think that's a little strange huh?" he asked softly, lifting his hypnotic eyes to meet her chocolate brown ones. She nodded. InuYasha looked away then, his expression unreadable. "You should go home now."

Kagome bit her lip. She wanted so desperately to know what that was all about, to know why he had a picture of a girl he'd never met until a few hours earlier. But all her questions she kept to herself as she opened the door and stepped out, closing it carefully.

He was gone before she even reached the first step.

xxx

That night, Kagome thought about the events that had happened during her day as she relaxed in the bath. She hadn't taken a bath in what seemed like forever, and it felt so soothing. The hot water loosened her freezing muscles and melted away her worries.

That is, until her thoughts wandered back to InuYasha.

What a strange person. No matter how hard she tried to understand him, nothing seemed to fit into place. He was confusing and mysterious, and seemed like the type to be alone yet so popular. He didn't have a girlfriend that she was aware of, though she could care less. Right?

Thinking about him made her insides churn. She had such a bad feeling about him, and it took over all her senses and feelings. This deep hatred was unexplainable, and she had no idea where it could have possibly come from. She didn't understand it.

"Why, why, why?!" she said aloud in frustration, slapping the water. It sent tiny droplets crashing into her face and some of the water sloshed over the sides of the tub.

Sighing, Kagome realized it was probably time to get out and start on homework. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her lithe body, stepping gingerly from the tub. After pulling the plug and brushing her teeth, she headed upstairs to dress and find her backpack.

"Oh, dear, how was your first day?" her mother asked when she saw her daughter, smiling kindly. She had a spatula in one hand and a yellow apron on, signaling dinner was being made.

"It was alright," Kagome smiled back weakly. Baths always made her woozy. "I met a few nice people and the teachers didn't give me too much homework." _Yeah, right._

Her mother looked thrilled. "That's great sweetie! I'm glad!"

Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi returned to the kitchen, letting her daughter go upstairs to her room. She threw down the towel and slipped into some comfortable pajamas. Sitting on her bed, she grabbed her bag and pulled out all the necessary books for homework. History seemed like the best to start with.

It wasn't long after she'd started that Sota called up the stairs that dinner was ready. She decided she wasn't very hungry that night and called back to say she wasn't eating. Her little brother shrugged and left, and Kagome closed her door so she couldn't be disturbed again.

It was silent until she reached math, when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Yes?"

It opened a few inches and her mother's head popped in. "Hey honey. I know you said you weren't hungry but I thought I'd bring you up some food anyways."

"Thanks Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and set a plate of rice and pork on the nightstand. She hesitated, hinting there was something she wanted to talk about. But when she didn't say anything, just smiled and scooted back towards the door, Kagome blinked.

"Anything up Mom?" Her voice was surprisingly high.

Her mother returned to the side of her bed and sat down, tracing the pattern on the covers before speaking. "Grandpa is coming to live with us soon." She grinned at this. She loved her father dearly, and Kagome could see that. She faked an enthusiastic smile.

"That's great. I love Gramps."

"I know. He's getting very old, and I'm worried about him living alone across town. I invited him to come live with us this morning and he agreed. He'll be moving in by next week." Kagome sensed that wasn't what she had really come up to talk about.

"Anything else you wanted to say?"

Her mother seemed taken back by this question. She thought for a moment, still tracing the patterns. "Well…I got a call today." She paused. Kagome waited patiently, wondering where this was headed. "About you."

"And?"

Mrs. Higurashi's voice seemed strained. "It was a voice I didn't recognize, but it was a man. He seemed young, but it was hard to tell through the static. We got terrible reception. He wouldn't tell me his name either. The call was to warn me not to let you go near a boy named…oh shoot, what was it again?"

As she tried to remember, Kagome's mouth automatically opened of its own free well and muttered, "InuYasha."

"That's it! He said to stay away from this InuYasha. Wait…how did you know that Kagome?" her eyes were questioning.

Kagome immediately backtracked. "Um…Sota told me about the call." She tried to look sincere, but it was hard, for her mind was spinning in circles. Her mother seemed to buy it though.

"He did? Oh, well alright then. Do you know this boy?"

She searched for a decent answer. "No, I don't. I've heard of him though." Better not lie too severely. Her mother bought this too and nodded.

"Good. Try to stay away from him honey. I'm not one for obeying certain phone calls like that but I'd rather not take any chances." She stood up, kissed her daughter on the head, and left the room.

Kagome sat on her bed completely stunned. It was hard keeping a straight face in front of her mother, but now she could let it twist into one of fury. Who would make such a call? InuYasha? No, the phone hadn't rung when she'd been home so it couldn't have been him. She was with him after school.

Someone had called her house telling anyone who answered to make sure she stayed away from him. But why him? And why had she immediately answered his name when her mother had searched for it, trying to remember what it was?

This was more complicated then the picture in his car. It was here first day here and already things were too confusing. She needed to step back and take a breather. Or better, she needed to move back to Nagasaki. That would help a lot.

She couldn't concentrate any longer on homework, so she tossed it aside and spread out across her bed.

She allowed herself to get lost in thought and slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

xxx

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for Kagome of course."

"You're a loser. She's not gonna start liking you."

"Hey, you never know."

The voices drifted through Kagome's open window. She blinked her heavy eyes open and sat up on her elbows in bed, facing her window. She suspected her mother had snuck in her room early and opened it, for the sun was shining brightly this morning.

Were those voices in her head? Kagome yawned and shoved the covers aside to stand up. She stumbled towards the window and stuck her head out. Sango and Miroku were standing just below it, bickering as usual. She sighed, knowing this would be a long day.

A hard knock at her door made her jump and yelp, causing her friends to look up. Grinning, Miroku waved.

"Morning Kagome! How'd you sleep?" His voice was cheerful, hopeful. She shuddered.

"Um…f-fine," she called in a tired voice, holding up her index finger to signal she needed a second. Crossing the room to her door, she opened it to find Sota standing there. He grinned at her.

"Mom says come down for breakfast and that you have a couple friends waiting to walk you to school." He seemed smug, yet happy. His grin faded when Kagome merely nodded instead of looking excited, like he'd suspected her to.

Shrugging, the nine-year-old took off down the hall to his bedroom to change. Meanwhile, his sister closed her door and heaved a big sigh. Rushing to the window again, she leaned over the edge to see her friends better.

"Hey guys, I'll be out in a sec. I need to get dressed and eat first." She waved before closing and locking her window, then grabbed her uniform out of the closet and slipped into it. The material was loose around her body and she hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Before she opened the cupboard, Kagome's reflection caught her attention. She examined every minor feature of her face, from the glint in her soft eyes to the sleek shine of her hair. What did Miroku see in her?

Back home, she'd always had boys after her, but none of them caught her interest. The only boyfriend she'd ever had cheated on her in freshman year. Ever since, boys were a no. But maybe guys here were different…she'd already begun to notice that with InuYasha…

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that InuYasha was the last thing that should be on her mind. She scrubbed her teeth and face and hurried downstairs to eat.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up when Kagome came in. "Hi sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually." The raven haired girl took a seat at the table and smiled at her mother as she set down a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. "I didn't have any dreams like I thought I might though."

Her mother began washing dishes as she said, "Oh, that's good dear. You have a couple friends waiting to walk you to school by the way." She sounded pleased.

"I noticed." Kagome bit into her toast, a loud crunch sound echoing from the walls of the kitchen.

"They are your friends, right?" Mrs. Higurashi looked over her shoulder at her daughter, sensing the dullness in her tone. Kagome quickly nodded.

"They're the ones I told you about yesterday. I sat with them at lunch. They seem pretty nice so far." She added the so far because she wasn't sure where this friendship was leading…

"Wonderful." Her mother smiled and returned to focusing on the dishes. "Did you meet any bo—"

"You know, I think it would be less rude to eat on the way and not keep them waiting!" Kagome said quickly, grabbing a strip of bacon and hugging her mother before heading towards the front door. "Thanks for breakfast Mom! I'll see you after school!"

"Kagome—!"

But the front door slammed, and Kagome inhaled deeply as she looked up at the bright sky. The morning was nearly cloudless and the sun was burning warmly down on her skin. She smiled slightly. Until she was interrupted by her friends.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango was the first to approach her side, looking truly apologetic. "I told him to go away but he just doesn't listen."

"Aw, but I believe she _wants _me here Sango," Miroku intervened casually, flashing a toothy smile at Kagome. "I feel it is my duty to walk our new arrival to school. Be friendly and all. You seem to have the same intentions." He eyed Sango.

"Well, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She defended herself uneasily, taking Kagome's arm and leading her towards the steps.

"You're just lucky I warded off the rest of them," Miroku continued breezily, following alongside the two girls.

Kagome stopped. "Rest of them?"

Miroku looked amused. "Yes. There were quite a few actually. You seem to be Little Miss Popular already. I didn't think it would take that short of time, no offense."

She wasn't listening. "Wait, who came?"

"Oh, you know. Koga and Hojo. A few other boys who said they were from your class. Didn't think I should bother catching their names…"

Kagome blinked a few times to clear her head. This had never happened to her before…it was so strange, so new to her. Sango, luckily, had remained levelheaded and was still pulling her along. Now they were going down the steps, so Kagome was forced to concentrate on not tripping. This proved to be harder then she thought.

The trio walked along in silence for a little while, Kagome still dazed by her sudden popularity, and Sango trying to keep her steadily walking. Miroku was transfixed with the sidewalk it seemed like, for he hardly looked up.

"So InuYasha gave you a ride home yesterday?" The question was so unexpected Kagome nearly toppled over. She looked over at Sango, who was still looking forward.

"Well…yes," she admitted, sighing. "It was pouring and I was cold, otherwise I would have walked."

"I'm not saying it was a bad thing," Sango shrugged. "It's just you guys really didn't seem to like each other when I introduced you."

A shock went through Kagome's body and she shivered despite the sunny weather. How could she forget the first time she looked into those eyes. Those bottomless eyes.

"You like guys like that?" Miroku piped up, chancing a look at her. Kagome immediately shook her head, but regretted it when he looked hopeful. She gulped.

"I mean, I like guys like that, just not him. He's not my…type," she risked. Miroku nodded, still a hopeful gleam in his dark eyes. They were almost a purple shade Kagome noted. Sango giggled from beside her.

"That's funny. I've never heard that before. _Every_ girl is InuYasha's type." Miroku and Kagome snorted at the same time.

"Well, I'm not." She huffed, crossing her arms. They had reached the school now and Kagome did notice that a lot of the guys were glancing her way. She furrowed her brow and kept walking. Once inside, the hallways seemed more packed then the day before. She had to struggle through the crowd just to reach her locker. Sango and Miroku watched in fascination.

When she opened her locker, more then a dozen little notes and cards spilled out. She gasped and couldn't move for a second as it dawned on her that each one had a little heart on it. Love notes?

Bending down to grab them, she stuffed them all back in her locker before Sango and Miroku could see them. They had just reached her from the throng of people. Sango found it strange how Kagome had slammed her locker without taking anything out of it or putting anything in.

"Don't you need your World History book?" she asked, looking over her friend's shoulder at the locker.

"N-No," Kagome blushed, fumbling with her bag as she tried to hurry to class. "My homework's in my bag."

Sango shrugged and followed her to class, saying good bye to Miroku on the way. As they sat down, Kagome noticed more guys in their class throwing casual admiring looks her way. She rolled her eyes. Why her?

Hojo slid into the desk next to hers, grinning broadly and inching closer to her. "I thought we had first period together!" he said enthusiastically. Kagome tried to match his huge grin and happy tone.

"That's wonderful Hojo." It didn't work.

Sango giggled on her other side and reached down to grab her History book. Kagome was thankful she wasn't the type of friend to tease or babble on about boys. Hojo remained where he was and nonchalantly opened his book and smoothed out his homework, all the while the huge smile remaining plastered across his cute face.

Kagome couldn't help but notice the jealous glares he was receiving. She felt flattered, but at the same time afraid. She wasn't used to dealing with something like this. It was strange.

This year was going to be…interesting.


	3. Fuedal Fairytale

_Kagome couldn't help but notice the jealous glares he was receiving. She felt flattered, but at the same time afraid. She wasn't used to dealing with something like this. It was strange._

_This year was going to be…interesting._

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter Three.

The day progressed extremely different then the first. More people acknowledged Kagome and asked her questions about where she'd come from. It was fun knowing so many people were interested. Or were they just being polite? Either way, she enjoyed answering their questions and feeling like she fit in.

InuYasha was there that day but it seemed like he kept his distance. Apparently he was in her third period class, but as she walked in he fidgeted and ditched the desk he was already in for one farther away from her. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome took her seat and waited for the bell.

"Kagome?" a high voice asked from behind her. Turning, she saw one of the girls from yesterday, Rin, looking at her curiously. Her attire was once again orange and her long, brown hair had a cute little side ponytail sticking out from it. She was adorable.

"Oh, hi." She hoped her expression or tone wasn't too shy. Rin must have been pretty smart to be in her Algebra II class.

"Wow, I didn't know we had a class together!" Rin hopped up and into the desk on Kagome's right side. "How do you like school so far?"

"Um…I guess its okay," she said in a melancholy voice. When she shrugged, Rin rested her chin in her palm and stared with big, puppy like eyes.

"You're already _so _popular," she sighed enviously. "Every guy wants to date you and every girl wants to be your friend. Lucky."

Taken back, Kagome couldn't think of anything to do but nod and look down at her lap. It's not like she wanted all this attention…

"Well, anyways, do you like any of them so far?" Rin asked curtly, twirling a piece of smooth hair around her index finger.

"Like any of who?"

"The guys!" Rin half laughed, half looked at Kagome like she was dumber then a nail. "Anyone caught your interest?"

Kagome thought, and shrugged. It was obvious none of them had. She didn't find herself attracted to any of the boys yet, that was for sure. Especially not the one sitting across the room and burning a hole into her back with his intent stare.

"Nope. None yet." She smiled weakly for Rin's benefit, than willed the clock to tick faster, wanting this conversation to end ASAP. Her friend looked surprised.

"Really? How strange. Normally everyone goes for Koga or Sesshomaru or InuYasha." She studied Kagome's face for a reaction to the mentioning of any of these hotties names. None came that pleased or satisfied her, so she pressed on. "You don't think they're _ugly _do you?"

Kagome laughed in spite of herself. "It's not that Rin."

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats before the teacher called the class to order. He was a balding man with a round stomach and small, beady eyes behind shiny glasses. He began the lesson in a dull, strict manner that lost Kagome's interest almost instantly. But knowing she had to pay close attention, she took out her notebook and started scribbling down notes.

Someone slipped a piece of paper onto her desk and at first she didn't notice. When she spotted it, she looked around and saw Koga smirking at her. Picking up and unfolding the note, it read: _Join me for dinner tonight?_

Her mind raced as she thought about this. Throwing Koga another glance, she scribbled down: _I doubt it. I have lots of homework tonight. Some other time though._

Folding it back up, she turned a little to toss it back but the teacher's thick voice snapped from the front of the room.

"Miss Higurashi, what do we have here?"

Snatching the tiny piece of paper from her petite hand, he crumpled it up and threw it in the waste basket beside the white board. "Note passing is _not _tolerable in this classroom. Remember that." He returned to the lesson, droning on once again.

The teenage girl sighed and gave Koga an apologetic look. He merely chuckled and whispered, "No sweat. I'll just assume it was a yes. Pick you up around 7?"

Kagome was about to respond but just then the bell rang and everyone hurried to get up and leave. Gathering up her things, she heard Rin squeal from next to her.

"He asked you on a date!" she said loudly, causing a few people to look their way in either jealousy or surprise. "Koga! The star runner!"

Nodding, Kagome smiled and began to leave the room. Rin followed closely, still going on about how hot he was or how athletic or wanted or popular. Only half listening, Kagome opened her locker and gasped as she forgot about the letters.

Rin stopped midsentence and stared. "What are those?"

Kagome shoved her books in and slammed her locker shut, facing Rin with an embarrassed smile. "Um, nothing! I really don't know or care. Let's go to lunch!"

Taking Rin's hand, Kagome pulled her off towards the cafeteria, where hopefully the table she'd sat at the day before wasn't too crowded. Her heart raced as she remembered _he _had joined that table yesterday. But would he today? She shook the thought out of her mind as the girls pushed through the doors into the cafeteria.

Grabbing some lunch, Kagome was relieved to find her table wasn't too occupied…yet. The pair quickly dodged other people to get to it, and once seated Kagome let out a steady sigh. Sango eyed her.

"Everything alright?" she asked tersely, leaning against her elbows on the table.

"Just fine," Kagome smiled, reaching for the apple she'd absentmindedly took in the hurry to get to her seat. _For now_, she added in her head, taking a bight.

Sango sucked on her straw, which was awkwardly sticking out of a can of grape soda. "Good. Because you sure don't look fine. Now what's wrong?" She set down the can, glaring daggers at Kagome.

Not understanding why her recent friend cared so much already, Kagome gulped and smiled uneasily. "It's nothing. Really, Sango, I just hurried over here so no one would take my seat. That's why I'm so…sweaty."

Sango seemed to buy that and shrugged it off, flipping out her cell phone to check a text message.

Miroku was chatting with a cute girl who looked like a freshman, and she giggled nervously before standing and saying good bye. He looked over at Kagome once the girl glided off, and his smile doubled. "Miss Kagome! How lovely of you to join us for lunch again."

As she giggled and Sango gave her usual eye roll, Kohaku and Hojo seated themselves at the table. Rin immediately batted her long lashes at Kohaku, who seemed oblivious as he tried to scoot closer to Kagome, and Hojo took it upon himself to make conversation among the table.

"That Chemistry assignment sure is hard," he ranted, eyes flickering to Kagome every few seconds to reassure she was listening. She wasn't. "It took me nearly all class period and I'm still not finished!"

"Yeah, very nice Hojo." Sango swapped a hand back and forth. "Anyways, is your second day going any better Kagome?" She turned with an eager look towards the newcomer, who had just finished her apple.

"Oh," Kagome blinked, surprised. "I guess so. Everyone's been more…" She searched for the right word. "…friendly." As she said this, Koga greeted them and fell into the seat beside Sango. His eyes grazed over to Kagome, and he winked. Hojo and Miroku, however, didn't miss this. Their jaws set and their teeth clenched.

The last to find himself at the table was Sesshomaru, accompanied by Ayame. The two didn't seem like a good couple, and Kagome laughed at herself when she found out they weren't. Ayame was apparently into Koga, and Sesshomaru had been single for almost a year.

Everyone seemed to stay off the subject of his last girlfriend, and merely referred to it as the _Kagura Epidemic. _Kagome shuddered when they described her and how clingy and needy she sounded. After Sesshomaru had dumped her, she'd moved to Europe and was never heard from again.

As she listened to these stories, Kagome couldn't shake the odd, tense feeling that was engulfing her. A shiver ran up her spine every couple minutes, and she glanced behind her to see if there was an AC blasting on her back or something.

Instead, her eyes came in contact with a pair of coal-black, heartless eyes.

The owner of these eyes was a tall, muscular senior who was staring evidently back her with a smirk curled on his lips. His long brown hair and purple clothing didn't suit him well at all, and the little bit of blue eyeliner he wore made his killer eyes stand out even more.

She quickly turned back around and sucked in a deep breath. They were the scariest eyes she'd ever seen in her life, that was for sure. At least InuYasha's eyes were warm and filled with life, but those were chilling and cold. She leaned over to Sango.

"Who's sitting behind me with the dark eyes?" she muttered, hoping no one else would hear. Lucky for her, they were all amused by a story Rin was telling about her foster parents.

Sango checked. "Oh. That's Naraku. He's an…outcast, you could say. It would be best if you stayed away from him." She sounded almost angry, yet frightened at the same time. "He's a real creep. People who end up with him always get into trouble."

Kagome soaked this information in, knowing full well she wouldn't hang with him even if her life depended on it. She had more common sense then that. She also had enough common sense to notice InuYasha staring at her from a distant table.

"Why isn't InuYasha sitting with us today?" Just saying his name was enough to send blood surging through her veins like a forest fire. Sango shrugged.

"I dunno. Normally he does, but some days he likes to keep to himself. Why?" She looked at her friend uncertainly. "Do you have the hots for him?"

Kagome fidgeted. "What?! No, of course not! Like I said, he's not my type. Not at all." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Sango laughed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I never said you did, or that he was. I was just wondering." She placed a Dorito in her mouth and bit down. "Besides, he's like Naraku in a way. He's not an outcast or anything though. But he keeps to himself and doesn't talk much. He's unpredictable and private about his life."

"I see." Kagome nodded. She wasn't very hungry anymore so she decided to toss her food and head to the library. Being surrounded by books always calmed her and she loved reading. No one followed her, she was glad to note. So she walked to the library in quiet.

The Tokyo High Library was big and full of leather bound books and high tech computers. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with every type of book you could imagine, and a little sitting area had five tables and three armchairs to curl up and read in.

Walking happily along the rows of books, Kagome found herself in the history section. She faced a shelf full of old, dusty books and saw one she was interested in. Pulling it out, another one beside it got caught and toppled to the floor. Kagome frowned.

_Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy! _She shouted in her head, kneeling to pick it up. The cover had such a thick layer of dust atop it that she couldn't make out anything it said.

Brushing the dust away and sneezing a couple times, she looked down at the book in her hands.

**Tokyo Japan: The Feudal Era.**

"Feudal Era?" Kagome murmured blankly, forgetting the other book she'd wanted to read. She leaned back on her heels and tried to remember studying that era. All that came to mind was Nobunaga and samurais. She shrugged it off and carried the book to a vacant armchair in the back of the library. It was dimly lit and she half expected there to be a cute little fireplace with a raging fire. But there wasn't.

Once she was comfortably seated, she opened to the first page and started reading.

_Feudal Japan stretched from the 12__th__ century to the 19__th__ century. It is divided into four different periods to classify the events that took place in those periods. Each was about 200 years long and ruled by several emperors..._

Kagome became bored already with the first page so she decided just to flip around. Many pictures were of wars or small villages or monks, and all were in black and white. She couldn't understand why she was even reading this book in the first place, for she had no interest whatsoever of the past.

Yet she kept turning the pages.

Somewhere around the middle of the book she came upon a large picture of a small village. There was a temple that looked exactly like hers, and she gasped as the caption below it read _Higurashi Temple. _Although she could have guessed it was her family's temple, reading it in clear print boggled her mind.

Now she flipped to the next page, and her mouth dropped open once more. A beautiful young woman with flowing black hair tied back was gazing sorrowfully out at her from the page, her rosy cheeks looking pale even in black and white. She wore traditional priestess robes and was clutching a bow in her hand; arrows were slung across her back. Her dark eyes were filled with hurt and Kagome could almost picture the grass blowing around her.

It took several seconds before Kagome could lift her gaze from the picture and come back to reality. She slowly looked back down, searching the caption, and read _Priestess Kikyo, skilled archer and possessor of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls._

"Jewel of Four Souls?" Kagome wondered aloud in amazement, never hearing of anything like it. Marking the page with Kikyo, she flipped to the reference section and looked it up. Nothing was there.

The glossary and index didn't have anything either, so she sighed and turned back to her page. There seemed to be only one paragraph on this gorgeous Kikyo, and Kagome couldn't help but stare at her picture each time she saw it. What was it? Something about it was so familiar. But what?

She shrugged in annoyance and read the little paragraph. Apparently Kikyo was only around 18 or 19 when she died, and the villagers had burned her body. She was famous and awed for her powers of being a gifted priestess, and always warded off negative spirits or demons. Her only family left alive when she'd passed had been her younger sister, Kaede.

The Jewel of Four Souls had been hers to protect, and she had guarded it with her life. In fact, it had been the reason why she'd lost her life. Once she had died, it mysteriously vanished and had never been seen again.

Kagome finished up the paragraph and then took another look at the picture. Finally, it clicked and she nearly dropped the book.

Kikyo had her face.

Rather, she had _Kikyo's _face, for the woman had lived long before Kagome was even born. But the resemblance was uncanny. Were they related? Could she have been Kagome's great-great-great something grandmother? If so, Kagome probably would have heard her mentioned at one point. She was apparently very well known.

And this Jewel of Four Souls…what was that? These questions were being piled up next to all her other ones, and she was hoping someday they would all be answered.

The book was weighing heavily down on her hands now; reminding her she still had half of it to look through. But the clock was ticking, and lunch would soon be over. She decided to look at one last page before getting up and heading to class.

Turning the page, she came face to face with a boxed picture of InuYasha, looking exactly the same, only he wore dark robes and had an evil glint in his golden eyes.


End file.
